Need of Comfort, A New Love
by gyspywitch19
Summary: Danny is rejected by Sam in way that crushes him. He is need of comfort. who will be his comfort? a Friend? A new love? WHO? who will help our beloved hero Danny Phantom (Fenton) This is a yaoi, boy love story. if u don't like these kind of stories please do not read or review. Thank you for reading! the art is by the amazing DannyPhantomAddict.
1. Chapter 1

The Break

_Author's note_

_I would like to thank you for reading sorry if shocking to you the story line I pick. Its rate T. because I may write it that way. Thank you for reading! If u has read my other fanfictions I will be using Ren in this one as while. She likes to stick her noise in everything. A lot like clockwork. Please remember my rules with her. If u don't know them message me. Again this is a yaoi._

It was out behind the school were Sam asked to meet me. I wondered what's up. I hope it's nothing bad. Sam started out the building toward me. She is soo pretty. Maybe this would be a good time to confess. How should I do it? Kiss her? Say it and run? Take her hand, confess and ask her to go out with me? Ugh I don't know!

"Hey, Danny..." Said Sam shyly.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"I know you like me,"

"What? I… i… i do like you. Was I that obvious?"

"Yeah and for a time I liked you back but… now I have someone I love who you isn't. I'm sorry Danny. I'm in love with Paulina…." Sam paused waiting for Danny to rely. I was shocked, hurt, broken.

"…"

"I am also dating her. I'm sorry. Danny but u r one of my best friends and I want your support and" Sam said I couldn't stand it anymore. I just could so I ran. I turn and ran. "DANNY! WAIT!"

I ran as fast as I could I could hear Sam call after me but I couldn't stand it. So I ran, I ran into a forest. I felt the forest grow colder but didn't notice it getting thicker. Why? Why did this have to happen to me? Why did the two girls I had ever had feeling for end up together? Ugh why!? DAM THE WORLD! I kept running.


	2. Chapter 2

A Friend, the Witch.

_Author's note_

_Sorry the first chapter is short I just felt this next part needed to split form the being. I hope you liked it so far! Vlad hasn't done anything to Danny for a while. Sorry if it took long and you don't think this seemed super interesting in the beginning… it takes time for a story to bloom. _

* * *

Run. That's all that was going through my mind. I didn't notice the large rut sticking out and the huge clearing in front of me. And so I tripped. And slide into the middle of the clearing where a large weeping willow sat. I looked and saw a girl. She reminded me of a cat how she sat looking down at me. I swear she had pink and purple cat ears and tail. She seems to have white hair.

"Why did you stop? Aren't you going to keep running?" the girl asked as she titled her head to the right. How did she know I was going to keep running? I sat up and stared at her. Her eyes were closed. She had a black cloak on her back but u could see her jeans and t-shirt

"How did you know I was going to keep running?" I asked studying her. She tilted her head the other way.

"The blind know everything."

"So you are saying your is blind?" I asked. Her ears are facing me. Those must be fake.

"Why yes I am Mister Danny Fenton. Or should I call you Danny Phantom?" the girl asked. How did she know.? I jumped up and looked at her. Her tail started to swing. "What's wrong? Shocked I know? I can smell a ghost a mile away. Even a half ghost such as yourself. Don't worry I won't tell I don't talk to anyone, usually."

"What are you?" I asked. Is she a ghost too?

"I'm a Witch," the girl answered like it not a big deal at all. But it is! A Witch? Like a devil worshiper? "I do not serve the devil. I am a witch of nature, fate and Darkness. My name is Ren Animalia, Pleasure to meet you." This girl is crazy! But why do i feel calm around her?

"Because I am not lying to you." She answered calmly. I feel safe with her like she could whip all my problems away just by being near. I than noticed my stomach growl… man I am hungry. "Want to come back to my place to eat? I'm staying with a business friend. I doubt he would mind. "

"Yeah that would be great. I'm Danny Fenton as you said before. Um can I ask you some questions? Like first how old are you?" I asked.

"Sure!" she said as Ren jumped from the tree and landed on her feet next to me. "I'm 16."

"can you Read my mind?"

"no. of course not. you are just easy to read. you show what you are thinking on your face. and before you ask. i wont answer cuz its a too long of an answer."

We talked as we walked through the woods. If found out a lot about her. Like how her tail and ears can disappear sometimes the show with lots emotion and its part of her spirit. The only reason I can see them now is because I am part ghost. Ren also gradated high school at age of 7 and several colleges since then. She is also the Fate Keeper and has a father she refuses to talk about. Her mother was a witch. She has two different colored eyes but she doesn't open them unless there is a need to cuz either wise it's not safe for those around her. She carries this book she calls the book of fate. I asked Ren about her powers but she won't tell me anything just that I would have to wait and see. That's vexing. Ren also guess that the person who came was me cuz I smelled of ghost and human. She didn't actually know. Ren is so weird. I saw how her cloak was a living thing. Like a black flame. It's very protective of her. Ren also rarely talks only because we were in the woods she could talk without feeling pain. What would cause pain to talk?

"Hey Danny we are here." Ren said as we stepped into a large clearing with a huge mansion which I knew to be Vlad master's home.

"Why are we here?" I asked with a bitter tone.

"Work friends. Don't worry; didn't he give up on his weird plans like a year ago?"

"Yes but he still gave me lots of scares."

"I was scared by my twin brother. He tried to kill me" Ren said and pulled down her shirt enough for you to see the bullet whole wound. It was nasty and very scary looking. It must be painful. It's right in the middle of her ribs. "I do not hold it agent him, I love him. But I can't show him that I forgave him. He isn't here anymore. I can't clean the air. But you have the chance to. "

"Thanks Ren. I will do it. I will clear the air and become friends with Vlad." I said as I started walking again toward the house.

"Or more." Ren whispered and giggled to herself. "Hey Danny this will be that last time you here my voice for a while. But I'll be going to you high school to help out a bit." She yelled. Then ran and caught up to me. Now we are going to Vlad masters house…..


End file.
